Living a Nightmare
by JakLover
Summary: A piece of Skytha's history from Cry of the Wolf. After she was bitten by her brother, after her first transformation into a wingedwolf, she wakes up in the Wasteland in the midst of a storm. Read and Review.


**Just for everyones future reference, this is also a different scene not written in _Cry of the Wolf_so yeah. This takes place just after Skytha was bitten by her brother, this is after she transformed for the first time, and she woke up in the midst of a storm in the wasteland. Enjoy**

* * *

_**Living a Nightmare**_

Violent clouds and shadowed skies swirled above, the howling wind threatened to bowlme over, bending palmtrees to touch the earth. The ocean was black and choppy; its waves lashing at the shore with such vigorous anger I could only wonder how I survived the journey through it. The shore was littered with debris from those murky depths- skeletal remains of fish and other creatures, dark sand, shells, and driftwood. A raven cawed above; loud and harsh- so loud it carried and echoed all over what looked to be a very large island. The call reverberated against mountains, through sand dunes and over valleys, into caves and canyons, reaching further than any natural sound could possibly go. The clouds followed the black bird, as if the animal trailed darkness from its wings.

The wind picked up, causing me to brace myself in the damp sand of the beach. The clouds rolled along the sky, looming above me in such a hellish fashion, thundering and flashing cruel streaks of blue-white lightning. The raven circled still, a flying conductor to the fears of nature, its call striking through every crevice of the lands still, edged with warning, with distaste, with bloodlust.

Then, if only to add to such a dark display, came the dancers.

Hundreds of skeletons, of rabbits, of wolves, of birds and metalheads, danced in the distraught sky, following the raven- the Piper of Madness. Each undead creature rolled along as if on solid ground, each one departing from the pitch black clouds. Every few seconds lightning would flash and give me sight of their grotesque appearances- some were made of rotting flesh, others of sun-bleached bone, and still others in stages in between. Quite a few were missing pieces; the space between bones filled with air, but danced along, following the raven with the jerky, unsure mannerisms of a marionette. The moon was full and large, the Wolf Moon, but covered with an unfaltering bird-shaped haze, as if an omen of danger.

"You've arrived here at the most inconvenient of times, traveler," stated a feminine voice, hinted with concern and warning.

I turned once more to find, standing tall, a female wolf of silver and black. Her fur was shaggy, especially so at the nape of her neck and mid-back region, where it would have stood in a very hyena-like mane, had the wind not been so strong. The obsidian pelt was speckled and streaked with silver, each ankle and wrist tufted with the same metallic hue. The strangest feature on her wasn't these odd markings, nor the silver teeth, claws, or eyes, but the tattered, torn, and otherwise disheveled silver wings that lay limp to her sides.

Another voice carried over the howling winds, this one tainted with malice, "**Inconvenient? It figures you'd try and make this war seem like an inconvenience, Sikoni."**

The speaker stepped nimbly out of the shadows: yet another female wolf, this one, again, with a coat of pure ebon darkness. The markings that appeared on this female, though, were even stranger than the former- they were of a dark red, coating her underbelly, paws, and a portion of her tail. Her eyes were outlined with an odd darker red-like discoloration, the irises themselves a deep red, sparkling with inner chaos. Though folded across her back, one could see that her wings were raven-like, taking on the same coloration as her body- red on black. They were just as, if not more, tattered and ravaged than the first she-wolf's.

The third wolf that arrived didn't speak for her introduction; she simply arrived from the gloom. Her coat was tan with accents of cream on her underbelly, chest, face, paws, and tail, while her ears were brown- the same color as a stripe that ran down her spine. When she appeared she was wingless but then, with a sudden flash, her tan, feathered wings appeared and flapped once, twice, with strong gusts that paralleled those of the wind around them. Her golden brown eyes glinted softly.

"_Whether or not it's in bad timing, this one has arrived, and we will welcome any newcomers, Jani_," she said softly. Despite the sounds in your surroundings, this she-wolf didn't have a need to raise her voice. It was as if the world was peaceful when she spoke; just quiet enough to hear her. "_I am Eloin and I, along with these other two, welcome you to the Wasteland. These days aren't like our peaceful ones of the past, but you have traveled this far and to turn back now could mean death_."

"**Yeah, why don't you go try that?"**Jani muttered scathingly.

"Jani," Sikoni growled warningly. The other female ignored her, continuing to glare at me. Sikoni shook her head and continued, "We welcome you with open arms… most of us. There is danger here, but if you have any hope of leaving your past behind you, you will stay. The Wasteland is a land of fate- you are meant to be here, but you only get one try."

"**If you leave, you aren't coming back**," Jani said in clarification, this time her tone a serious one. "**You'll never find your way again**."

"_**So, traveler, which way do you choose? Shall you join the Wolves upon the curious island and see where fate leads you? Or shall you go back, continuing with your wandering and face the treacherous city? Choose wisely..."**_

* * *

**Read and Review, no flames please. And no, I'm not going to write another chapter, this was just something that came to me when I was sleeping. Amazing how this world works.**

**-JakLover**


End file.
